


“我”X 抖老师 （2）

by loveloki123



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 抖老师双性，不喜请避雷！同好欢迎入内！！PWP！舔穴、臀交……等等，反正是充满我的个人喜好……写着爽。和上一篇没什么关联，也只是一个脑内的黄色废料罢了……可怜的抖老师。





	“我”X 抖老师 （2）

没有特别标注，就是独立的PWP*！

正文开始：

我下班回家，打开门，竟然没有看到我的小宠物？  
“汤姆？”把外套挂在衣架上，我冲着屋里喊着，侧着头等了一会儿，也没有收到回应。  
“小汤姆？”我扯开领带随手搭在沙发靠背上。耸着鼻子轻轻嗅了嗅，空气中明显弥漫着我宝宝香香的气味。  
“在哪儿呢……”推开卧室虚掩着的门，一团毛茸茸的金棕色搭在枕头上，我这才放下心来。  
“干嘛呢？”走过去，将被子一把掀开，“我叫你都不回答……”边说，我看见他静静的躺在床上，眼睫毛又长又微微颤动。小脸蛋儿扑红，嘴唇也红润诱人。

装睡……

我直接下了结论。

因为……

这完全是他高潮之后的样子。

两颊上的红晕暧昧的不正常。

我坏笑，趴在他边上，用舌头舔起他的耳垂来。  
他起先是喉咙动了两下，接着眼睛挤了挤，嘴唇也跟着张开……  
我继续看着他的表演，他假装被吵醒嘤咛着哼哼，扭头就看见我，蓝色的大眼睛里充满疑惑。  
真会演，真会装。

我配合呗！

他“刚醒”过来，声音很虚弱：“你回来了？”  
我伏过身，吻上他的唇，“是啊。”同时，一只手很不老实的朝他身下摸索……

他身子一僵，下意识的按住我已经摸到他小腹的手。  
“怎么了？”我蹭蹭他的鼻头儿。  
“我……咳，”他伸出粉嫩湿润的小舌头舔舔嘴唇，“你今天工作怎么样，累不累？”  
好啊，跟我岔开话题？我在他耳边说着“不累……精神得很。”然后毫不费力的就伸进他的睡裤里，发现他的阴茎半硬着，我绕过去探到他后面藏起来的湿漉漉的花穴。

“呵，”我的手指拨弄着分开他的阴唇，直接按在挺起的阴蒂上。“我看累的应该是你吧……”

他难耐的扭动了身体，乖巧的将腿分开了一点，更加方便我手指的操作。

被我戳穿了之后，他的脸更红了。  
小洞里也分泌出了更多的液体，我继续搓揉着他的小口，这里，温暖，柔软又潮湿。  
弄着他，我也硬起来。

我扒掉了他的整条裤子，现在他下体的样子更是看得一清二楚。  
咽了下口水，“你看过你自己下面的样子吗？”  
“……”他躺着，微仰着头，看向支在他下体位置的我。  
“嗯？”没有得到回答，我开始用手指搅弄他的肉洞。  
“没……没有。”他的腿分的很开，大腿根甚至都在颤抖，他膝盖向里侧了侧，但终究是没把腿并拢。  
“遗憾啊，”我把抠弄过他肉洞的手指抽出来，伸到嘴边，舔着，“你长着这么美妙的东西，你自己怎么能都不看？”

他又露出那副泫然欲泣的表情，我兴致勃勃。  
“你想看吗？”我从裤兜里掏出手机。  
他的脸更红了。

“你相不相信我？”我看着他水汪汪的眼睛，“真的非常漂亮。”  
他轻轻点头，双臂向后搭在枕头两侧，绞弄着压在下面已经褶皱的床单儿。

我将他的两腿掰的更开，拿着手机对准“咔嚓”一声。  
另一只手拨开他的两瓣儿肉，“咔嚓！”  
天呢。  
手机向下移，我身子也趴下来，尽量和他的器官保持在同一高度，这可太累了。  
又是“咔嚓”一声。

“给你看！”我献宝似的凑到他的头边上，和他并躺在一起，手机屏幕展开在我们眼前。  
手指在这几张照片划来划去的，我嘴里不停念叨给他听：“这是小阴蒂，这是阴唇……看，这朵小花！这是……”  
我越说越兴奋，“太漂亮了！”  
太可爱了！

“是吗？”汤姆笑了笑，漂亮的指背压在自己的脸颊上，有点不好意思。

“有时候，我真想顺着你的小洞钻进你的身体里。”我发自真心。

“你不是经常……钻进去……”他越说声音越小，最后的三个字我几乎听不清楚。

“你是不是自己也想钻进去？”我坏心眼儿的调笑着他，“你刚才用什么自慰的？”

“手指……”他嘟囔着。

“怎么玩儿的？”

“就……揉了揉。”

“是吗，那怎么湿成这样？”

他被我一句一句问的，无处躲藏。  
我笑出声音。

“嗯……”他发出一声哭腔，“我想上卫生间。”

“不行！”我又蹿回到他的身下，一手握住了他的阴茎。他“呲”的一声，扬起了脖子。  
我开始套弄，直到他的阴茎颤抖着射在我的手里。  
“还想尿吗？”  
“想……”  
我看着他依旧半硬的家伙，扒拉到一边。  
原来是粉嫩的小花穴，现在他的洞口正在收缩着， 小阴唇都在跟着颤抖，我轻轻揉他一下，他就哼唧出声，他的花穴绷的红透了，我捅进他的花心，又一股水儿滴答着流出来。光我这一根手指，就被他夹得紧紧的。

“放松……”我安慰的抚弄他的腰胯，中指和食指一起进入，没给他适应的机会，便开始使劲的抽插，他条件反射的开大双腿，脚趾都勾起来。  
手指打进穴里发出黏腻的声响，我毫不留情的加快速度，他从喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“唔……唔……”我另一只手还在揉着他的阴蒂。

“要……要出来了。”

他的嘴张大，从里面吐出来暧昧的气息。

“唔！”的一声，他身体一阵颤抖，他高潮了！我的手指插在他的穴里不动。  
享受着他柔软的内壁将我这两根硬骨头给绞得紧紧的。

他潮喷了！但是被我的手指堵住，他的水只能委委屈屈的顺着流出一点儿，不过阴蒂高潮也够他爽的了！

他缓了一会儿，开始大口的喘着气。  
我趴下去，揽住他的两条大腿，用舌尖舔了舔仍旧湿漉漉的花洞。  
先是他的阴唇，我轻轻用牙齿硌着，“疼吗？”  
他说：“不疼……”  
我于是将他的两片肉瓣儿翻来覆去的品尝了一番，又把舌头探进他的穴里，整个舌头从上到下的覆盖着舔上去。  
等他整个沾满我的味道以后，我开始转战玩弄起他的阴蒂，绕着他的小豆豆划着八字，因为经常舔他的穴，我的舌头已经很灵活了。  
我能里里外外的将他舔个干干净净。

汤姆经常在事后跟我说，我每次舔他，他都怕我真的把他给吃了。

他的小洞还在淳淳的流水，不过全部都浇到了我的舌头上。我将这甜蜜的汁液，悉数咽下。  
我嘴唇整个裹住他的小洞，吮吸着。每吸一下，他都恨不得尖叫。因为高潮过一次，他变得更加敏感。  
等我玩儿够了，我才正式开始用舌头操起他的小穴。  
我给他舔的“啧啧”响，两只手还没忘了玩弄他的阴囊和阴蒂。

他的声音简直不能再爽了，我无法形容他的嗓音，你懂得。就像是……我挖空心思从脑子里寻找着我贫瘠到有限的形容词。  
那是一种……高贵……奢华的声响？从他的嗓子里带着气泡似的冒出来，就每一次都能撩搔到你心底最痒那部分！  
又像是几千万的豪华灯具下面的水晶吊饰，互相敲击发出的那种叮叮当当的……金钱的声音？我不知道，反正他发出的动静就完全勾起我的性欲。

 

已经高潮过一次的阴蒂，再被搓揉，每弄一下，他都跟着一阵痉挛。他痛苦的眉头都拧到一起，腿来回蹬着，床单儿被踹的乱七八糟的。汤姆纤长的手指都插进我的发丝里，难耐的抓弄着。

“不要，不要……”他闭上眼睛。

“乖……”我抽空安慰着他，接着各方面也都开始加快速度，更加重力道的玩儿他。

“！”接着，他叫着我的名字迎来了第二波高潮，这次的快感是双倍！他又潮喷了，他这个尤物！因为我躲的不及时，他喷出来的阴液几乎有一半多都射在了我的脸上，不过我不介意。我抹了一把，又塞进嘴里，尝了尝。

“唔……唔！”  
他依旧闭着眼睛哼哼着，第二次高潮的余味很长，他有段时间几乎睁不开眼睛，努力挣开的缝隙，也能让我看见，他爽的快翻起了白眼儿。

 

我慢慢从他的腰腹摸索上他的胸口，直到整个人都压在他身上。

“你是爽了，我还硬着呢，怎么办？”我舔着他的眼皮，屁股晃悠着，下身硬挺着磨蹭他。

我们俩的阴茎相互挤蹭着，压在一起。  
他的甚至比我，还要大一些。

射精加潮喷，他的身下已经泥泞不堪。我将他整个人翻了个身，从他的后背压上去，用阴茎蹭他的屁股，光是这样的视觉快感，我都要忍不住了。

我“啪啪！”的拍了两下，他的臀瓣像一阵波浪一样的涌动。掰开他的两瓣屁股，把阴茎挺进他的肉缝。  
“哦，天呢……”  
我开始用他的肥厚的臀肉挤压着，抽插起来。

“太棒了，太爽了！”我雀跃着，他的屁股被我挤成了贴合操弄的形状，按得太紧了，最后我射精了，他的屁股上还留下了两个手印儿！

连屁股的肉缝都这么好操……  
我贴在他的脸颊留下一片细碎的啄吻。

等完全结束之后，汤姆就已经昏沉沉的睡了过去。

我下床，准备整理一下明天上班用的东西。

脚刚一沾地，一个圆滑的小东西铬住了我的脚。  
诶呦，还挺疼，我吃痛！有点生气的把那个小玩意捡起来一看，是个小跳蛋。

上面还沾着属于汤姆的湿滑的分泌物。

我看着床上已经睡着的人，心想：这个小骗子……


End file.
